A need exists for a fabric made from woven plastic bags that can be used to fashion articles that are lightweight, visually appealing, texturally appealing, individually unique, and easy to manufacture.
A further need exists for a fabric made from clean household discards, including non-biodegradable plastic grocery bags, that would otherwise occupy a landfill.
A need also exists for a fabric and a method of making a fabric that can be performed safely and easily, from a manufacturer's home, with a minimum of specialized equipment and special training.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.